


clutching on you all night

by FreshBrains



Series: Velvet [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac exhales, and thinks about that afternoon in Allison’s bedroom—the way Scott felt inside him, the way he made them feel safe and protected, the way Allison watched them and breathed heavily, the scent in the room hot and animal.  He remembered the softness of Scott’s eyes, the adoration in them as he looked down at Isaac; he remembered the way Scott and Allison kissed in the hallway while they thought Isaac was asleep.</p><p>	It was one of the best days of his life.  All of his best days were with Allison and Scott, Scott and Allison, Allison-and-Scott, like they were one entity.  No, scratch that.</p><p>	Allison-Isaac-Scott.  It was perfect, and it worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clutching on you all night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [hold your frame, whisper your name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/935303), which I am making into a Allison/Isaac/Scott poly series. I labelled this section Allison/Isaac because Scott doesn't make an appearance, but he's discussed as a part of their relationship. All happy stuff, don't worry! No infidelity in this fic.
> 
> This section will have two chapter...rating will change to Explicit when I post the next part, wink wink. <3

“You feel bad,” Isaac whispers against Allison’s lips, narrowly avoiding another kiss (which is quite the feat, considering Allison kisses are his tie-for-first favorite kisses). “You feel bad about this.”

They’re in Allison’s bedroom again. The door is open and the lights are on, there’s a stack of library books on the bed about Republican presidents for their intensely boring American Government project, and _Pacific Rim_ is playing on Allison’s laptop on her desk chair. But of course, they’re practically on top of each other, doing nothing more than kissing and cuddling, leaving their scent on each other’s skin.

Allison pulls away, giving Isaac a worried look. “No, I don’t feel bad. What do you mean?” She sits cross-legged, her fuzzy socks warm against Isaac’s shin. The apples of her cheeks are flushed and her hair is mussed, and Isaac just wants to love her down into the bed, tickle her until she squeals, but he _can’t_ when she smells so strongly of guilt.

Isaac scrubs a hand through his hair, looking away from Allison’s pretty face to will his erection down. “I’m not trying to be a jerk or anything, honest. I just…you smell like you’re ashamed, like you feel like we’re doing something wrong.”

Allison sighs, but a smile plays at the edges of her red mouth. “Well, I’m always going to be a little nervous when we make out in my house. Like, I wrote in my diary on this blanket when I was eight. When I was twelve, I looked at my vagina with a hand mirror on that chair.” She points across the room to the chair she sat in months before when Isaac and Scott fucked on the bed. It was a good day…Isaac has a special fondness for the chair.

Isaac raises his eyebrows. “Did you find anything interesting?”

Allison laughs. “It’s a real gold mine down there. But I’m preaching to the choir at this point, aren’t I?” She crawls into Isaac’s lap, burrowing into his warm fleece hoodie and breathing in his woodsy, boyish scent. 

Isaac holds her close and kisses the top of her head, blushing only a little. “So you’re just worried about your dad coming in and seeing you kiss a boy? I’m pretty sure he’s seen worse.”

“We so rarely stop at kisses, though,” Allison says with a lip-biting smile, leaning up to rub her nose against Isaac’s. “What did you think I was worried about?”

Isaac smiles down at her—she’s too sweet, too bright, too much, and he loves her so much it aches. But he still worries, he still gets anxious. That’s just the kind of person he is. “I don’t know, I thought maybe you were thinking about Scott.”

Allison’s eyebrows crinkle for a second before she sighs and snuggles deeper into Isaac’s arms. “I’m always thinking about Scott. I always think about you _both_. But not in the way you think I am.”

Isaac exhales, and thinks about that afternoon in Allison’s bedroom—the way Scott felt inside him, the way he made them feel safe and protected, the way Allison watched them and breathed heavily, the scent in the room hot and animal. He remembered the softness of Scott’s eyes, the adoration in them as he looked down at Isaac; he remembered the way Scott and Allison kissed in the hallway while they thought Isaac was asleep.

It was one of the best days of his life. All of his best days were with Allison and Scott, Scott and Allison, Allison-and-Scott, like they were one entity. No, scratch that.

Allison-Isaac-Scott. It was perfect, and it worked.

“You and Scott…you guys just have this bond. And that doesn’t bother me or anything. I just feel like I’m encroaching on something special sometimes.” He thought of the dark roots of the Nemeton twining around Allison, Scott, and Stiles, holding them together. It wasn’t a fair thought, but he couldn’t help it.

Allison sits up, looking Isaac in the eye. “Yeah, but you and I have a bond, too. You’re the one who held me under that ice bath. You’re my tether, Isaac. That isn’t something you should ignore.” She licked her lips and continued. “And you and Scott are pack. You’re basically blood, in a way. And sometimes that gets to me because I can’t know what it’s like in the same way.”

Isaac leans back against the headboard, avoiding Allison’s eyes. He loves them both so much—he couldn’t imagine Allison without Scott, Scott without Allison. But he was still Isaac, scared little Isaac Lahey who cowered from bright lights and tight spaces, who needed to be held and reassured like a lost puppy. “I know. I do, really. I just worry.”

Allison smiles sympathetically and runs her small hand through his hair, a gesture that practically makes him purr like a kitten. “Lydia looked up some advice for new polyamorous relationships. There were a lot of good tips.”

Isaac raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t know she was so invested in our relationship.”

Allison lightly smacks Isaac on the chest. “We’re best friends, she’s invested in _me_. One thing stood out…she said that it’s normal to have one-on-one time. Poly couples work best when all three are not constantly together. Relationships need to develop slowly.”

Isaac nods, and his chest loosens a little bit. Allison’s warm, collected voice always does that to him. “Do you and Scott ever talk about this?”

Allison smiles. “All the time. You two are so similar, you worry about the same things. He thinks we leave you out when we eat lunch together.”

Isaac laughs. “That’s not fair. We don’t have the same lunch period. I eat with Stiles and Danny.”

“Exactly!” Allison giggles. “You can’t put such huge expectations on yourself. On _us_. We’re happy, right? And we’re learning.”

The end credits of _Pacific Rim_ play on Allison’s laptop, but they are still wrapped up in each other, pressing close together, getting to know each other further through touch and scent and breath.

“We’ll get it right,” Allison whispers into Isaac’s collarbone, her breath warm.

“I know,” Isaac answers, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

He finally believes himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Velvet Elvis" by Alex Winston, which I also based the series title on


End file.
